1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile unit communication apparatus for communicating with at least a mobile unit system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile unit communication apparatus for receiving a radio wave signal transmitted from a mobile unit system is known. Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 6-132849 discloses such a mobile unit communication apparatus. In this prior art mobile unit communication apparatus, a smaller number of local oscillators are used. To provide transmission and reception through different frequencies respectively, a local oscillator capable of directly or indirectly oscillating a fundamental wave and its multiple wave is used, and a local oscillator is used for transmission and reception commonly.